fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hero of Brightwall
Is it too early for Trivia? As I pointed out on the Fable 3 talk, the main screenshot for this hero has a very close resemblence to the character Sharpe, is it too early to put this as trivia? If you don't know what I mean; http://www.seanbeanonline.net/compendium/uniforms.html Batjimi 16:30, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :No, I don't think it's too early for trivia. I agree that's quite a resemblance! --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 20:45, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Speaking? Wow... I wonder how theyre gonna let you do that. I kind of liked be a silent protagonist though.... ya i know what you mean. although i am looking forward to seeing it happen. my concern is how u play. what if the voice is always nice but u are a total bastard or something. :I know what you mean. Hopefully they've recorded each line three times or something, once for neutral, once for good and once for evil, so that it's not always the same. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:47, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'd be surprised if they didn't. I just hope they have a good voice actor.. I heard a rumour it may be Daniel Radcliffe, and that surprised/upset me. But I seriously doubt it'd be somebody that recognizable, as people'd be saying "oh, it's not my hero it's harry potter". - Batjimi 11:06, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : I dont think he will. it was just saying who could they get next in a jokingly matter since they got an allstar cast-- AwesomeGordo 11:37, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thank Goodness for that. :P - Batjimi 12:36, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I do hope that your voice will change with you alignment and size, I mean, imagine a bulky evil demon-king would sound ridiculous if he sounded like someone who helped old ladies across the road. Agow95 09:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I like the fact that he's got a voice now, I never understood why a heroic saviour of Albion would be a mute...CommanderBanana 10:44, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, Its kind of hard to voice characters that can b evil, good, or anything in between. Take fallout 3 and new vegas for example, the game is way to big with too many dialouge options to voice them. And I always kind of liked my silent protagonist, its always been a feature in the fable series. Id definately like to see my hero speak though as long as they can pull it off well like mass effect. Aleksandr the Great 16:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Possible Hero Titles i was wondering what people thought the title of the hero should be. i think it would be cool if he was called "Hero of the Crown". waddaya think people??-- AwesomeGordo 10:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) How about the "Hero of Albion???" Silent 1 12:28 , September 1, 2010 (UTC) How about Scroatie McBoogerballs (southpark ref. lol)? I think theyre going to get rid of the title system completely since after the first half of the game you become king and you cant really get better than that. I hope that they have a system so that based on how far you get in the game, your title will change (like in the beginning you start off as prince, that rebel, then king or something) No, he meant like how we call the hero from fable "the Hero of Oakvale" and the hero from Fable II "The Hero of Bowerstone," I think the "Hero of Albion" one is a good idea. Agow95 20:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I reckon it should be the Hero of Bowerstone Castle. Because they always get a title for where they start off. Joshschi887766 22:32, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I think thats a bit long for a title, it would be easier if the hero from Fable II was 'The Hero of Bower Lake' because that's what they called him in game, and then the hero of fable III coud be 'The hero of Bowerstone' although it would take years to replace the links. Agow95 21:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Also we don't know if The Hero if bowerstone was actually born in Bowerstone, remember the perfect world? he could have been born in some countryside area and moved with his sister to bowerstone to beg after their parents died. Agow95 21:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, well then thinking about it Hero of Albion is good. Fits seeing as he will be leading Albion against Aurora, if that is what happens. Plus, we could start changing it now because all we have to know is that the Hero become King/Queen. Joshschi887766 00:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Game Over/Death in combat Does anyone know if Fable 3 is going to have a 'Game Over' in combat like Fable 1 did? I loved Fable 2, but an easily removed scar is hardly what I'd consider a 'Game Over'. I'm really hoping Fable 3 will have challenging moments to it, but the lack of a Game Over in Fable 2 really killed the suspense and made the game horrifically easy for me. Gingeraids 22:51, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed. The Fable II system has returned, only this time it has more "far reaching" consequences. On the physical side your weapon becomes more damaged, gaining notches and such. However, the more important factor; depending on where you are you lose followers. For example, if you're in the middle of Bowerstone at 12 o'clock midday you'd lose a substantially higher amount than if you were knocked out in a cave at 3 in the morning. Followers are essential this time round so I suppose, while keeping the game more accessable, the consequences are heftier. Batjimi 22:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh well. Can't win 'em all, I guess. I still know the game will be fantastic, so I guess that's what matters. Thanks for cleaing this up for me! Gingeraids 23:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes it will!! And no problem. :) Batjimi 23:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) if you were doing really awful and just died constantly, how bad could your weapon get I wonder, I mean would it just be really dented and scratched or would it end up looking like it's been in a lake for 10 years after being eaten and 'deposited' by shark and be near completly useless? Agow95 15:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Voice There was just an edit made for trivia, not too long ago. I want to know where this info was found? Joshschi887766 06:06, September 1, 2010 (UTC) OMG. thats what i suggested about the new interactive thing where you get to choose the type of thing you say on one of lionheads suggestion sites when they were making it. THEY LISTEN TO THE PEOPLE. THIS WILL BE AN EPIC GAME --AwesomeGordo 07:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I know right, but I want something more formal to confirm this before I get my hopes up. Joshschi887766 07:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) It was confirmed by Lionhead quite a while ago. King Ratcliffe 09:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) A link please lol? Joshschi887766 09:37, September 1, 2010 (UTC) You can see (subtitles, you cant hear it very well) the, in this case, princess talk here. Might be a bit of a spoiler. (2:30) 11:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC)Melchior No, no, no. I've seen that video lol. What I'm talking about is choosing between different dialogues through the d-pad. I've known for a while about the Hero having a voice. I remember in the demo ages ago thinking, "Holy s***, did he just talk?!" Joshschi887766 11:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) You could have made that alot more clear. Agow95 12:16, September 1, 2010 (UTC) As far as I know, there has been no dev confirmation on choosing dialogue with the d-pad. If it is in the trivia, it shouldn't be. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:21, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ign wrote a blog on the first few hours of gameplay saying you had to choose different dialogue options, ill try and find a quoteMalice419 16:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) here you go "Variously, you're tasked with quelling the castle's jittery staff with a rousing speech, selecting the most appropriate options from a conversation tree"Malice419 16:49, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah lol, I must have forgot reading that a while back. Thanks man. Joshschi887766 21:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) no problem =)Malice419 19:48, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Name In the game you start off being called Prince then after doing some storyline quests you are labelled "Hero of Brightwall" so I think that should be the name of the Hero of Fable III to go along the lines of Hero of Oakvale, Hero of Bowerstone etc etc Alpha Lycos 04:41, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Good point, I was wondering that myself actually. Seeing as that is the main title given to him, maybe we should name the article Hero of Brightwall instead of Hero of Fable III? BillyH666 18:20, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :If we are going along those lines, he will be the Hero of Bowerstone again due to first being seen in Bowerstone and probably being brought up there too. ☆The Solar ☆ 18:28, October 30, 2010 (UTC) : :No we should choose Hero of Brightwall.... K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 21:05, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :In the game the librarian Samuel says Something along the lines of "from now on you'll be called the hero of brightwall."Soldier of the Wasteland 22:31, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : :Not Hero of Brightwall. If we went with that, we could also call it "Hero of Bowerstone", "Hero of Mourningwood", "Hero of Silverpines", "Hero of Albion", or "Hero of Aurora". --Mordin Solus 22:54, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hero of Brightwall is the only one that the ingame people call you besides Prince and King. So it should be used as the name for this page since its used in game. Alpha Lycos 23:37, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :But you can't betray Oakvale or Bowerstone, and you can't let everyone in the towns die. --Mordin Solus 00:24, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :No but you can kill all the people in the towns in the first two. Alpha Lycos 01:28, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Seriously? Wow, I gotta get that game. DefenestrationLet's Talk'' 01:34, November 3, 2010 (UTC)'' :He should be called the hero of Brightwall because that is the only "hero of" anything he gets called, even though you can break your promise to them I don't think that makes a difference, In Fable I got a load of bandits to follow me and led a raid on Oakvale (evil, I know) and I still get to call my character the Hero Of Oakvale, so the same shoght apply to the hero of brightwall. Agow95 20:59, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : :But... The Hero of Oakvale is from Oakvale, and Hero of Bowestone from Bowerstone. This guy just passes by and makes a promise that can be broken. If you are so intent on a better name, why not "Revolutionist" or something...? --Mordin Solus 22:24, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Growth I notice that the hero changes according to not only what you fight with, but how you fight with it. I know stronger attacks make bigger muscles while faster attacks keep you lean, and that skill makes you taller (don't know the other potential effect) however how do you get your hero to "glow" from use of will instead of aging prematurely? Has anyone figured this out yet? no not yet, though i hope they find away to glow instead of becoming a pensioner, i don't want to prematurely age either but i like using will (go to ageing articule, we were talking about this) and if you to too much it said that you will join the OAP club sooner as you already know. so yes i hope there is a way to get the glow intead of wrinkles. whats strange about this is the age. you see those with archon blood are supposed to be immortal, take theresa for example, over 500 years and she is not old looking at all,though she could be undead. who knows. anyway until the effects of will are cleared up properly just don't use too much will. i'm personally still wondering why the hero has to use gaunlets. 10:39, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Actually Theresa looks a bit older then the original. Look at her chin its thinner and "longer" K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 21:06, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe by "glowing skin" it makes a reference to the tattoos? I noticed with my evil character (I have two save files via different memory devices) I applied tattoos later on - he's got a level 3 Magical Aura. Once I did that, I noticed these tattoos were red and glowing, instead of black. Another interesting thing is, I've been using will sparingly with my good character - mostly when I'm surrounded and need to clear out some baddies. He seems to have developed strange, dark markings around his eyes, and has been wearing tattoos sinse early in the game (I loved the Royal Tattoos.) These markings are NOT part of the tattoo, and if they're not related to my will use or anything, well, I have no idea where they came from. Any ideas if they're will related, or at least where they may have originated? After some testing, I have a theory that the aging process is actually an effect of an EVIL will user - not certain, but my will user, being despicably evil, looked rather aged (although more like sickly/corrupted really) and when I donated money to my treasury, he was close to the grey morality, at which point much of the youth seemed to return to his face. Just a theory for now, might test it some more. i'm fully evil as well and corrupted, but not aged (sickly and weary looking, yes) he has near black eyes (as in black eye balls) i don't use will much.i have no stars in the magic aura (i'm never joining the OAP club!!) so i don't think its evil, they say its the will doing it. maybe lionhead removed it because of complaints, its not the first time they removed something because of fans and test gamers complaints (fable 2 death if you remember) accoring to the booklet you get when you buy the game, it says using will gives you a glow, it doesn't mention aging....i'm still not going to use will much though just in case 18:30, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I don't know if the aging thing is an effect of will or evil - my evil will user has wrinkles around his mouth, nose, and odd marks on his fore-head similar to scars, with the total black eyes. When I donated a lot of money to my treasury,and turned him a lower level of good, not only did youth return to him, but he got these faint, intricate markings around his eyes - not the usual will markings, they were a darker tone of his usual skin color. I'm full evil and have a magic aura of 4 stars, but all my character has is pale skin, dark red around eyes, black eyeballs and he doesn't look aged or anything. Agow95 21:01, November 3, 2010 (UTC) thats good to know but still we need more info about the magic and aging of fable III. i like using magic but i never do so because i don't want to age. but if you what you say is true then maybe i could be right about lionhead removing the aging. who knows eh? which is which is why we need more info. 12:01, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I've used magic in every one of my playthroughs and its never aged my characters. I rely on magic a lot to take down multiple enemies and I've never once been aged. Alpha Lycos 12:05, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ok thats two so far, starting to look good oh and just incase some don't know yet, a year pass as king/queen..i think. but that shouldn't do anything especially since you start out as an 18 year old. so magic just makes you glow, is there a colour on that depending on your morality? 14:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :I heard a rumor that opening chests on the Road to Rule ages you. Is that wrong? --JonTheMon 14:49, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I've got full stars in Will, but I don't seem to look any older than when I started. Maybe it's due to being good and it counteracts the ageing?Thraxen 15:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC)